I Really Care
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Kid Flash gets hurt on his mission, and Jinx suddenly realizes how much she cares about him. It's just a one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Jinx was lounging on the couch, waiting for Kid Flash to get home from a day of crime fighting. It was Control Freak at this emergency, and Kid Flash was supposed to be doing a quick and easy grab-and-jail.

Unfortunately, as the clock turned from 10:59 to 11:00 PM, Jinx began to worry. Where was he?

She slipped into her pajamas, one Kid Flash's old T-shirts, and some shorts, and brushed out her hair. Sometimes, when Kid Flash was home, he would brush it for her. Jinx always loved the feeling of the brush gently tugging through her hair, the first time untangling anything, and then going faster and faster until all of it became static-y from the speed.

Of course, she would never tell him that.

It was two am when Jinx couldn't stand it anymore. She picked up the Titan's communicator that Kid Flash had forced her to keep at home in case anything happened and called his own personal one. She never, ever called him on his communicator, unless it was an emergency. Jinx was sure that this counted.

He didn't pick up.

She called the police station, and then tried for Kid Flash again. No luck.

After a moment, she called Robin.

"Is this an emergency?" Robin snapped, glaring at her. He had never quite fully trusted her.

"Kid Flash's patrol ended at eight. He fought Control Freak and subdued him, and then turned him to the police. It is now two thirty. Shouldn't he be home by now?" Jinx's words and tone were casual enough, bordering on innocent, but Robin could catch the strain and worry underneath them.

"His shift ended at eight?" Immediately, the teenager slipped back into leader mode, checking his computer and searching for Kid Flash's communicator's GPS system.

Jinx waited patiently, hoping she didn't sound too concerned for Kid Flash's safety. After all, it wasn't as though she was a hero, even if she had fought against the Brotherhood of Evil. She was still a villain, just in a temporary setback.

"I got a lockdown on his position. Jinx, you stay at home. I'll call you once we get him." Robin ordered.

"Where is he?" Jinx asked.

"This is no time for questions. Just wait." Robin snapped.

"No way!" Jinx snapped. "I am not going to stay at home waiting for him, like the housewife of a soldier. I'm sorry, Robin, but I have powers, and if you don't tell me where he is, I'll go looking for him myself."

Robin was silent for a moment. "Cyborg and I will pick you up on the way."

The screen went dark, and Jinx hurriedly threw on her clothes. She snatched a sandwich from the refrigerator. If Kid Flash wasn't able to come home on his own, it was because he was hungry. That kid needed, like, a billion calories, per day.

A knock on the door was all Jinx needed before she flew out of the apartment. Robin nodded behind him, where Cyborg, Speedy, and Bumblebee were sitting in the T-Car.

Jinx joined Bumblebee in the back, while Cyborg gunned the gas, following Robin.

"That was pretty brave, what you did." Bumblebee murmured to her.

"What?" Jinx asked, distracted.

"Standing up to Robin like that. It was really brave. I wouldn't have done it, even if it had been someone I loved who was missing in action." Bumblebee elaborated.

"I don't love Kid Flash!" Jinx declared, her cheeks burning. In the front, Speedy and Cyborg stopped their conversation to begin immaturely snickering. Boys.

"Whatever calms your kittens, cupcake." Speedy called back to her.

Jinx kicked the back of his seat – hard.

"We're here." Robin's voice came into the car. "Jinx, you might want to sit this one out."

"What? Why?" Jinx looked up to see Robin, looking back at the car grimly.

Vaguely aware of Bumblebee calling her name, Jinx fell out of the car, and ran over to him.

On the street, Kid Flash was laying on his stomach, his uniform ripped up. His face was contorted in pain, and on his hand, was one puncture.

"What's wrong?" Jinx whispered.

"Kid Flash, he was, well…whichever villain did this knows his science. Whatever was given to Kid Flash slowed down his molecules, removing his super speed. Without his speed, Kid Flash just wasn't able to keep up with how fast his mind was going, and the effort to move on nearly killed him. He couldn't remember how to use his hands, his legs, or any other part of his body. His brain is intact, but the rest of him is falling apart." Robin answered.

Jinx fell to her knees next to him. She had never seen Kid Flash so…still. Even when he was asleep, (she DID NOT watch him while he was sleeping, she just needed a glass of water, and he looked so peaceful on the couch…) he constantly moved around, kicking and tossing, and turning.

"Take him to Raven." Robin ordered. Cyborg picked up Kid Flash, and Bumblebee put a hand on Jinx's shoulder. Jinx stood up, unclearly noting that it was a bit painful to do so.

"Let's get you back home." Bumblebee gently began.

"No!" Jinx was surprised at how steady her voice came out. "I'm staying with Kid Flash."

"He'll be safe with Raven, kiddo." Speedy reassured her.

"Guess what? I don't care." Jinx took a step toward Cyborg, daring the others to stop her.

They turned to Robin.

"Let her go with him." Robin decided. "Speedy, come with me. We need to find who did this. Cyborg, you and Bumblebee make sure Kid Flash and Jinx get to Titan Tower okay. Jinx, you –" He looked at Jinx sadly. "You make sure Kid Flash gets better."

Jinx nodded, glad that he wasn't voicing his power. She wouldn't have listened to him, and it would have made everything a lot harder.

When they got to Titans Tower, Raven had already gotten the message and was waiting for them. She hurried Kid Flash into another room, and even Jinx didn't argue about everyone staying outside.

Someone wrapped their arms around her, and all the Titans who had woken up from the commotion offered their support to the young girl. And, she had realized, she was quite a bit younger than all of the Titans.

"Here, have some hot chocolate." Argent offered her a cup. Jinx shook her head miserably.

"N-no thanks." She mumbled.

Speedy handed her a tissue. Jinx didn't know when the tears had come. They had just appeared, materializing onto her cheeks, except that they had fallen from her eyes.

When Gizmo had gotten hurt, she had laughed. When See-more cried, she was the reason why. When Mammoth was in pain, she added to it. So why was she crying for one measly hero?

Because he had changed her life, Jinx realized. Kid Flash had changed her life, and not because he wanted anything from her. He had done it because he was good…and because he loved her. And Jinx? Well, now it looked like she might just be returning the feelings, too.

The door wooshed open, and Raven peered out into the crowd of Titans, all gathered to hear Kid Flash's fate.

"He needs to rest." She spoke, catching Jinx's eye.

"Is he awake?" Jinx asked.

"Not yet." Raven answered. Then, she took pity on the tearful girl. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please."

Cyborg caught Starfire's eye. Raven was almost never kind to anyone who wasn't a close friend, and when was the last time Jinx had used her manners?

Jinx stepped toward the door when someone caught her hand.

"Wait cupcake. Don't you want to fix yourself before you walk in?" Speedy teased.

Jinx followed his gaze and realized that her shirt was on backwards. Not only that, but her tearstained face and frizzy, tangled hair only served to assist in continuing to ruin her appearance.

Jinx opened her mouth, and then sighed. "He is asleep, right?"

Raven glanced back into the room, than nodded.

Jinx didn't even wait. She bolted into the room, and Raven shut the door slowly behind her.

The room was dark, only lit up by the sunrise that was taking place outside, through the window. Jinx looked at the pale body of Kid Flash, wrapped up in three thick blankets.

He was shivering.

Jinx climbed into the bed, and lay down next to him.

He cracked one eye open, and Jinx barely managed to control herself before she screeched. "What are you doing? Raven said you were asleep!"

"I was pretending to be, so you could come in." Kid Flash answered in a whisper.

"Oh. Listen, Kid Flash, there's something I need to tell you." Jinx began.

"Before you start, let me just state, it is freezing in here." Kid Flash whimpered.

Jinx had a quick debate in her mind before looking at Kid Flash's puppy dog face and sighing resignedly. Kid Flash yanked the blankets off of him and onto her, pulling her close for warmth.

"Yay! Thanks." He whispered.

"Listen. I'm really sorry. When I saw you, hurt, I – well, something snapped. I can't remember the last time I cried before tonight. I think, no. I know that I really care about you. I care about you a lot. I think, I might even love you. I just needed to tell you that before you did something absolutely stupid and totally heroic that ended up with you permanently hurt." Jinx kissed him quickly on the nose, before turning away so that he couldn't catch sight of the tears threatening to spill down her face once more.

"Oh, Jinx, I love you too." Kid Flash snuggled up to her. Jinx couldn't help but roll her eyes. He made even the most serious conversation sound so casual. "Oh, and by the way? Your shirt is on backwards."


End file.
